


Dealings With Dragons

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little monkeys should know better than to tease big, green dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealings With Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from Fanfiction.net. I was re-reading this older One Piece fic of mine and I thought why not post it here too?

There he was.

 

The big, green, sleeping dragon.

 

His brilliant green scales glittered in the sunshine, a vibrant and glorious hue in the warm afternoon. A soft snore escaped from his scaly snout as his jaw stretched open, revealing rows of sharp teeth, a forked tongue briefly flicking out. He shifted, leathery wings folding, moving, stirring, before contentedly arranging himself, all curled up in a green ball.

 

Unlike most dragons, this one does not chase after princesses (though he might protect them from time to time) or keep watch over grand, spectacular treasures (there are certain things that he considered treasures that others may not). He did not breathe fire, reserving his mouth for a sword to be wielded. Upon entrance to his battles, he easily towered over his victims, smirking his wolfish grin intimidatingly at their misfortune of coming face to face with him. Though he could not fly, he could most certainly spread his wings and take a leap, which, in a sense, could be considered flying.

 

What was one of his most defining features was his green scales, a strange color against the blue of the skies and seas. His green was rare for dragons, making him an oddity among them. In some ways, people recognize him more easily than other dragons and hunt him all the more quicker because of it. Not that it fazed the green dragon. He cared not for appearances or for those hunters.

 

So on this particularly fine afternoon, he slept, bathing in the sunlight. He stretched lazily across the wooden planks, shadowed by the swaying shades of tangerine trees hanging above his head. A gentle breeze skimmed lightly across his back and wings, allowing a brilliant emerald to dance on the surface floor and the walls. His tail wavered and snaked across the floor, curling and slithering as it pleased.

 

Little did the terrifying, green dragon know that he was being watched.

 

A little monkey perched on top of the wooden railings, eying the dragon with glee and amusement. He was careful not to make a sound, though he was unaccustomed to the unusual quietness. It was only a few moments ago that he had come up with his brilliant plan. Biting his tongue, he stifled a giggle, a hand clasped to his mouth to guarantee his silence. The dragon wouldn't know what was going to happen to him.

 

Quietly, quietly, the monkey pressed his precious straw-hat securely to his head, making sure it would not be harmed during his daring escapade and leaped from the safety of his haven. Slowly, he made his way towards the dragon, hardly breathing as he tiptoed closer and closer to his target.

 

He pretended to be a snake, lying flat on his belly on the ground, even letting his tongue flick out like one. Creeping inch by inch, the monkey's grin grew wider and wider. Now, he was no longer a snake, but a mouse, hiding behind the crates and other wayward objects, darting from one obstacle to the next, using them as a shield and a barricade. Peering around the only defense he had against the dragon, the monkey would take a quick breath before venturing forth once again. He was so close. He could almost feel the warm breath of the dragon at his distance.

 

Suddenly, the monkey tensed, freezing in his tracks. The dragon had stirred. His great wings unfurled and stretched, nearly blocking out the sun by their amazing width. Opening his mighty mouth in a great yawn, a puff of smoke breathed lazily from his nostrils. The monkey could see that his eyes moved slightly underneath his eyelids.

 

As still as a stone statue, the monkey dared not make any movement until the dragon settled down and his wings arranged themselves comfortably back to their original position, not knowing there was a mischievous monkey watching him. Sighing in relief, he immediately continued his dangerous quest towards the dragon.

 

There! He had reached the sleeping dragon, who did not notice that the monkey was but a few inches away. He almost had a celebratory dance before realizing that the dragon could wake up by then. The dragon was too alert and attentive for his own good!

 

But luckily, the dragon was blissfully asleep, unaware of the misfortune that was going to befall upon him. Grinning wildly, the monkey bent his knees, preparing to pounce on the dragon's face, giving him one rude awakening that the dragon was sure not to forget.

 

A sudden claw shot out and the monkey gave a surprised squeak as he was bodily lifted up by that single hand. " What do you want?" the dragon rumbled irritably, opening one fierce green eye to peer at his latest catch.

 

Trying hard to restrain his frightened gulp (more of a childish giggle), the little monkey bravely replied. " I was on my way to eat," he said as blithely as he could.

 

The dragon snorted, a deep growl in his throat. " Food is found over there." He jerked a scaly thumb in the opposite direction of himself, not once easing his relentless grip on the monkey.

 

" I didn't know you knew the way," the monkey giggled. A dangerous glint lit up in the dragon's eyes, one that screamed out warning signs, one that most people tend to back away quickly and quietly from before something bad happened to them. But the monkey didn't seem to notice. Or didn't care. " If you know the way," the monkey continued, still smiling cheerfully. " Then you could give me a ride there."

 

Now opening his other eye, the dragon fully gave the monkey a look that had a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. " Since when do I give rides?" he asked crossly, narrowing his eyes, body relatively tensing, as if knowing the monkey was up to some sort of mischief.

 

" Since now!"

 

With an ear-splitting, upbeat shriek, the monkey somehow slipped out of the dragon's claw and leaped on to his back, much to the surprised but expecting dragon. " Food! Want food now! Go! Go! Let's get some food! Now!" he shouted, nudging the dragon forward with his foot, urging him forward like a horse.

 

" Just wait until you get off," the dragon muttered under his breath, as he grudgingly got up and hobbled in the direction where the monkey indicated. Though he made no move to actually carry out his threat. He toddled leisurely, wings folded carefully around the monkey to ensure that he doesn't fall off, grumbling to himself at the additional weight on his back, who was jumping and kicking him irritably in the flanks.

 

The monkey laughed out loud, feeling the wind rustle pass his fur, wrapped around by strong, leathery wings, his own arms twining around the dragon's neck. " You make a very good dragon," he told his ride.

 

" Dragon?" Roronoa Zoro looked over his shoulder at his captain in confusion.

 

" Nothing!" Monkey D. Luffy said, grinning evasively.


End file.
